


Desperation

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kairi, Alpha Saïx, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas have Penises, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Omega Axel, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He’s sweaty – jumpy, and he feels like an electric current has settled itself over his skin. He’s distantly aware of the setting around him, the fact that he stands in the foyer of their apartment, but all too aware of Roxas’ scent, and before he knows it he’s barreling up the stairs and into his nest, pulling out two shirts and holding them up to his nose, taking in the smells that linger there. Burning charcoal, tea tree oil – that was Kairi. And then – the smell of a pine forest at night, lit by a full moon, the cool night air – that was Saïx. The way they melded together anchored Axel, tethered him to rational thought, kept his wolf from fully taking over and losing himself so early.Axel's in heat, but thanks to recent pack wars and the subsequent treaties, he's not supposed to spend the time with his partners. It's agony. He caves fast.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a middle part of a longer series that I may or may not get around to writing! So, without that there's some context that is missing. Long story short, the reason that Kairi and Saïx aren't supposed to be with Axel during heat is that they're not allowed to risk getting him pregnant due to pack wars and treaties, etc.
> 
> I know this isn't everyone's jam, it's very self-indulgent lol. This is the only work in the tag for this pairing lmao so I don't really even expect anyone to read it but I figured I may as well put it out there for anyone who wants to, I guess
> 
> I am SO AWARE that this pairing makes 0 sense to practically anyone, but I really love Akusai, and then I really loved Kairi and Lea's friendship in KH3, and them training together. I loved the thought of that friendship growing after the events of KH3, and when Kairi is older, them eventually getting together. By that point Isa would have atoned and grown a lot himself, and the three of them could be together.
> 
> This is an AU though (obviously), none of KH canon happened, and they're all in their mid to late 20s or so! Used their nobody names because I'm used to it, it has no effect on the story lol, they're Lea and Isa, it just felt weird to type that hahaha
> 
> It's probably also a bit OOC, bc no canon happened. But whatever. Like I said, self-indulgent.
> 
> oK ENOUGH BABBLING, onto the porn

“You sure you don’t want to call him?” Roxas asks, hoisting his backpack strap up higher on his shoulder as he places his hand on the door. “Or her? Or both of them I guess, they’re probably at his place, huh? You know they’d both be over here in a  _ minute _ to help you.”

“I’m fine,” says Axel, scrubbing a hand through his hair, pointedly ignoring the sheen of sweat settling over his forehead.

“You don’t smell fine,” says Roxas uneasily, the corner of his mouth scrunching up. “Axel, I really don’t think you should be alone right now…” He trails off at the look on Axel’s face.

“I  _ said _ I’m fine. I don’t want to bother them. Or, you know…”

“Break the rules? When has that stopped you before? You know I’d cover for you, dude.”

Axel chuckles. “You’re right, it normally doesn’t. But with what happened with Ventus and Vanitas, I just...can’t risk it. I don’t need Xemnas breathing down my neck. Or theirs.”

Roxas shrugs, sensing defeat. “I guess. Just hate thinking about you being in pain.”

“Don’t worry about –” Axel starts, doubling over when a wave of cramps washes over his gut, pressing his hand over his stomach.

Roxas raises his eyebrows.

“I  _ said, _ don’t worry about me,” Axel grits out. “It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before. Now get out of here before I really lose it.”

Roxas raises his hands in a  _ don’t-blame-me! _ motion before opening the door and saluting. “Good luck. Text me when it’s over.”

“I will. Now  _ go,” _ Axel emphasizes, pressing his hands to the back of Roxas’ jacket and shoving him out the door. He pretends not to notice how rough the denim texture of the jacket grates on his palms, the way his senses are heightening and the way Roxas’ heady scent is curling in his nostrils. He scrunches his nose – Roxas’ calming beta scent of saltwater and lavender isn’t what he wants right now. He wants – he wants –

“Get out of here, Roxas,” he says, voice dropping to a growl.

“Okay! Bye!” the younger wolf yelps, stepping over the threshold and shutting the door behind him.

Axel breathes a sigh of relief.

He’s sweaty – jumpy, and he feels like an electric current has settled itself over his skin. He’s distantly aware of the setting around him, the fact that he stands in the foyer of their apartment, but all too aware of Roxas’ scent, and before he knows it he’s barreling up the stairs and into his nest, pulling out two shirts and holding them up to his nose, taking in the smells that linger there. Burning charcoal, tea tree oil – that was Kairi. And then – the smell of a pine forest at night, lit by a full moon, the cool night air – that was Saïx. The way they melded together anchored Axel, tethered him to rational thought, kept his wolf from fully taking over and losing himself so early.

He wishes they could  _ be here,  _ but –

Well, best not to think about it, lest he do something stupid and irresponsible.

The clothes and fabrics and sheets that make up his nest ghost over skin in the same way that Roxas’ jacket had, but instead of feeling rough and wrong under his fingers, they feel downy soft and comforting. He nuzzles into them, pulling off his shirt and shimmying out of his sweats with practiced ease, boxer briefs already tented with his half-hard cock.

His thighs feel hot and sticky between, and he rolls his eyes, knowing that he’s already dripping. Well, that didn’t take long.

A cramp washes over him again, and he curls in on himself, drawing his knees to his forehead, vaguely seeing the red strands of his hair falling over his eyes. He squeezes them shut, pretends not to notice the tears pooling there.

He whimpers, and a sharp jab on his knee forces him to open his eyes again, brain strung out on a bit of hope that somehow,  _ somehow, _ it was his alphas, here to comfort him, to see him through this.

It’s not though, and he was silly to think so: pressed into his knee, finger so stiff that it’s slowly turning white, is his own nail, elongated into a claw. He runs his tongue over his canines and confirms what he already knows: his fangs are down, and he has no doubt that his emerald eyes have faded into a sickly-looking yellow, that his round pupils have lengthened to crescent-shaped slits.

His pussy feels heavy and his cock throbs.  _ Fuck. _

He falls back into the nest with a resounding  _ flop, _ panting heavily. He was stupid, so fucking stupid to think that he could get through this alone.

He’s reluctant to leave his nest, to leave the area most saturated with Kairi and Saïx’s scents, but he’s left his fucking phone in the living room in his haste to get Roxas to head to Sora and Riku’s for the weekend, and he was over pretending like he could actually manage to follow protocol for once in his life.

He pulls one of Saïx’s shirts out from the nest and pulls it over his head before pulling on a pair of Kairi’s pajama shorts. They’re tight on his ass and thighs and tiny as all hell on his long legs but it’s the first thing of hers that he sees and he needs that right now. Saïx’s shirt is a little big on his lithe frame and he pulls at the edges anxiously as he wanders towards the living room.

Standing up like this – it makes him all too conscious of the way his pussy is leaking and the way the slick between his legs rubs together uncomfortably. It’s sweaty, it’s gross, and he so desperately wishes it was cum instead, the three of theirs, and he was lying in his nest being taken care of instead of this: half-staggering to the living room, the prospect of his alphas on the other side of his phone the only thing keeping him moving forward.

Getting to his phone is a fucking relief, he nearly runs back to the room and back into the nest with a desperation he’s never felt before.

His fingers are clumsy as they paw at the screen, pressing the first favorite in his contact list and praying,  _ praying _ for one of them to pick up on the other end. He curls his toes and squeezes his eyes shut as a cramp combs through his body again. The ringing of the phone sounds tinny and grating. He needs them so  _ badly. _

“Axel?” Kairi answers, and he could kick himself for the great wash of  _ relief _ that falls over him. Just from hearing her voice. “What’s wrong, sweetheart, are you okay?”

Everything. Everything is wrong, and he shouldn’t have thought he could fucking – fucking  _ do this. _

“Baby? I need you to tell me if you’re okay.”

_ No, _ he tries to say, but it comes out in a high whine: “Need you. And Saïx.”

“Shit,” he hears Kairi say, and he hangs his head, curling up in the sheets and balling them in his fist. “Shit, Saïx, get over here. Axel, baby, I’m putting you on speaker, okay?”

He whimpers again, nodding his head and forgetting that she can’t see. So stupid.

“Kairi, what’s going on?” comes Saïx’s clipped tone, sharp and to the point. “Is that Axel? He shouldn’t be calling.”

“Please, Saïx, you don’t have to be such an asshole about it. This has to be harder for him than it is for us.”

Axel can see their faces in his mind: Kairi’s look of admonishment and Saïx’s gritted teeth.

“Hearing his voice will only make it harder,” Saïx says, softly. “I’m afraid I’m not –”

_ Thwack. _ That’ll be one of the pillows connecting with Saïx’s ear.

“For fuck’s sake, Saïx, he’s in heat! Yes it’s hard for us to be away from him, but he  _ needs us _ right now. Now be a good alpha and come near the fucking phone.”

It’s silent for a moment.

“Axel?”

“Alpha…” he lets out, and he doesn’t know who he’s addressing. Probably both of them. Definitely both of them.

“Do you need us to come there?”

“Kairi –”

“Shut up, Saïx. I don’t care if we get in trouble. Do you? I’ll fight Xehanort if it comes to that. I swear I will, you know I’m not above challenging him.”

“I know that, darling, and I would too, but the consequences –”

“Alpha,  _ please,” _ says Axel, softly, and that does it.

“Oh, Axel,” comes Saïx’s voice. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault,” he mumbles. “Just get here please.”

Another beat of silence, the jangle of keys.

“We’ll be there in 15 minutes,” says Kairi. “Do you need me to stay on with you while Saïx drives?”

_ “Yes,” _ he breathes out. “Please.”

“Give us a moment,” she says, and he hears little things; Saïx grabbing jackets and the door opening and closing before the car starts up and the garage shuts. He pulls a pillow to his chest and hugs it.

“Are you naked yet?” asks Kairi, the dulcet vibrations of her alpha voice creeping through her usual light and calm tone.

“No.”

“Take your clothes off. Want you naked when we get there.”

“Okay,” he says quickly, and rips off the shirt and shorts, pulls down his boxer briefs and finally lets his dripping cock some relief from the constriction of the fabric.

“Good,” she says. “Good boy. Okay, why don’t you start out with stroking yourself? 10 more minutes, babe, Saïx is driving like a lawless man.”

Saïx grunts, and it goes straight to Axel’s pussy.

_ Gods, _ he clenches around that feeling, around nothing, and a low sound goes off in his throat again, making noise without meaning too. His hand grips around his small cock, gripping tightly around the base and thumbing the end. He doesn’t need any lube, not with the way he’s leaking from the tip and the way slick is nearly spilling out of him at the thought of his mates being here so soon.

“Slowly, Axel. Don’t come before we get there.”

“Mhm,” he murmurs, letting his hand work slowly, pulling himself to full hardness. He runs a claw up the side of his shaft, softly, and lets out a gasp when he does so, surprised every time at how good it makes him feel. His brain is already clearer just hearing their voices, slowed down till it almost feels like he’s not in heat; he’s still aching for their knots of course, but he’s able to talk more than a wanton moan.

“Now,” she starts, “keep a hand on your cock. But use your other hand to slip a finger in your pussy. Just one.”

“Just one, what the –”

“Just one, Axel.” There’s Saïx’s voice, and he knows better than to protest when both of them are on the same side. Assholes.

“Ugh. Fuck you.”

“No,” laughs Kairi. “That’s not how this works, remember?”

He growls again, fangs sharp against his tongue.

“Put the finger in your cunt, Axel,” says Saïx, and  _ there  _ it is. It’ll be better when Kairi reaches that point, too, but she’s always had a higher threshold. Really wants him to  _ beg. _ And he will, later.

“Fine,” he sighs, and pushes his folds apart with his thumb, kneading around at the entrance before slipping it in. It’s so  _ thin, _ it’s not at all an alpha dick, and his body knows it. It just makes him want more, makes things more unbearable than they were just a moment ago.

“It in there?”

_ “Yes,” _ he hisses. “Please, can I put another one in? This is  _ nothing, _ Kairi.”

“What did you just call me?”

_ “Alpha.” _

“That’s right. And no, keep the one in there, do whatever you want with it.”

“If you put in another, we will know,” says Saïx, and Axel groans.

Teasing douchebags, the lot of them. He loves them so much.

“How long?” he whines, scratching at his entrance before pressing his finger in again. His pussy is practically flooded with slick and he involuntarily squeezes around the finger, aching for more. “Want your knots...need your knots…”

“Soon. Soon, baby. Thumb at your cock for me, okay?” He does, and he lets Kairi’s voice wash over him, telling him what to do. Lick his fingers like that, play with his asshole like this, crook his finger in his pussy and hit his g-spot like  _ that. _ It barely feels like anything when he’s so wide open for more, for both of his alphas to be there with him.

After an agonizing 10 minutes, he hears the door open and he practically jumps, dropping the phone and scrambling to get on his knees with his ass in the air, presenting for both of them. The semblance of rational thought he’d had on the phone? That’s gone, taken over by instincts now, and he wants nothing more than to be the good submissive omega to his alphas.

The smell of pine and charcoal moves into the room as if it’s tangible, a physical cloud of smoke headed toward his nostrils and he inhales deeply. He’s so on-fucking-edge he can barely stand it, feels like he’s standing on the edge of a cliff. Kairi’s soothing voice and Saïx’s grunts in the background were the strings tethering him to reality, and his wolf longs to take over.

“Oh, sweetheart, look at you,” Kairi says, and Axel feels himself drop. His entire body nearly sags with the relief of his mates so near, and his brain finally sinks into the haze of heat. Axel whimpers. “Look at you,” she continues, “presenting for us. Oh, you’ve been such a good boy.”

Axel fucking  _ preens, _ lifting his ass higher into the air for them to see.

“Nest is a bit messy, though,” says Saïx, picking up his shirt and Kairi’s shorts from where Axel had dropped them on the floor.

“Saïx –” Kairi starts chastising, even though she knows this is part of their game.

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” says Axel, delighting in their play, face pressed into the nest. “I was just so eager to see you, and I’m sorry – I promise I’ll be better next time!”

“It’s alright,” soothes Kairi gently, petting Axel’s hair and curling up beside him. “It’s still beautiful. A beautiful nest for us to breed you in, hm?”

“Mmm,” agrees Axel. He doesn’t know how to form words any longer.

“That’s true,” says Saïx, pulling off his jacket and laying down on Axel’s other side, licking a stripe up the side of his stomach. “Gonna breed you and take care of you so well.”

“So well,” croons Kairi. “Our perfect omega.”

He can’t answer with words, just moans and spreads his legs slightly, giving them an easy pathway to his dripping pussy.

Kairi whistles at the sight like it’s something she hasn’t seen before, and it always makes Axel feel so good, so loved. Pack wars and Xehanort be damned. These are his mates, and he loves them.

“Who do you want first?” asks Kairi, rubbing a hand over Axel’s shoulderblades, watching the way bumps ripple over his skin where she touches.

“Don’t care. Just want to be filled. Please.  _ Please,” _ he whimpers.

Kairi looks at Saïx, who shrugs a shoulder and quirks a corner of his lips up in a ghost of a smile. His eyes are wolf-golden now, fixed on the back of Axel’s neck, and the slit-pupils in the middle of them are growing wider with lust the longer he stares.

_ “Saïx,” _ Kairi says, alpha overtones creeping into her voice. It’s at these moments that Axel is reminded that although they’re both his alphas, Kairi is the alpha of her pack and technically outranks Saïx. It makes him tremble, a bit, the heat flowing through his veins turning to ice for a flash of a moment, and he sinks down onto his elbows.

“I’ll start him off, you finish?” asks Saïx, and Kairi must nod, because Axel doesn’t hear anything.

Axel squirms and shifts again, presenting prettily for his alpha, but Saïx isn’t touching him and Axel can’t figure out what he’s doing back there, making his already racing mind ratchet up a notch. He can’t fixate on anything else once he gets over the hump into the true throes of heat, he just wants to get  _ fucked. _ Filled. Bred.

He’s the last to admit he has barefoot in the bedroom fantasies, but when his alphas knot him and hold him right, it’s all he wants.

“You’re taking too long!” he says, well aware that he sounds like a brat. But the shirt his cheek is pressed up against is starting to feel itchy instead of comforting, and the slick on his thighs is going cold and sticky. He can’t hold out much longer.

“So impatient,” murmurs Saïx, and finally,  _ finally, _ he feels a claw trail up his right ass cheek.

“Nnngh,” he manages, pissed that just that movement is enough to have a new wave of slick spilling out of him.

“Quiet, omega,” growls Saïx, pressing a firm hand to the back of Axel’s neck and settling his legs around either sides of his vaguely trembling body, grinding his hips against his Axel’s.

“Yeah? You gonna make me?” he asks, pushing Saïx to be more commanding, to punish him, but it’s muffled against the nest, and heat isn’t really the time for that, anyway. Axel can hear Kairi’s throaty laugh from somewhere behind him to his left. Saïx rocks his hips again.

“Yes,” promises Saïx, sweeping a hand under Axel’s stomach to flip him on his back in one fluid motion, pressing the hand that had been on the back of his neck over Axel’s mouth. “Now shut up, and let me take care of you.”

Axel nods, breathing heavy, and spreads his legs to the side.

_ “There’s _ that pussy leaking for me,” appraises Saïx. Kairi lets out a low whistle.

“It’s just begging to be fucked, huh?” she asks.

Saïx raises his eyebrows but doesn’t say anything, just dips his head and licks a stripe up Axel’s thigh.

“You smell so  _ good,” _ Saïx breathes, reverence in his voice betraying the tough dominant alpha game he’s been playing, but it’s true. The smell permeates the room and completely drowns out the others’ scents, Axel’s own scent of smores over a cooling campfire circling the room like a hunting hawk, ready to swoop down over its prey.

“Stop –” Axel grunts, low and rough, panting between every word, “fucking – around – and – fuck – me –”

“Being demanding won’t get you anywhere, om–”

“Oh, my  _ gods, _ Saïx, shut up and finger him already. I can’t take it anymore,” interrupts Kairi, settling on the bed beside Saïx, pushing him forward.

“Just teasing him a bit, darling,” he says, leaning over to kiss her. “But since you insist…”

Axel whines again, and finally, finally, Saïx retracts his claws and sticks two fingers inside of him.

It’s fast and harsh, no teasing of his cock or playing around with the folds around his entrance, just pushing them aside and sinking them right into his wet, pink pussy. Axel  _ moans, _ moans like he hadn’t just been fucked a few days ago. In heat, it’s like anything previous has gone out the window, he wants to be filled like a virgin high on aphrodisiacs.

“More...please…”

Saïx obliges, Axel is already wet enough, and he knows that Axel likes the pain that comes with not being worked open quite enough.  _ Hurts so good, _ he says, whenever Kairi frets over him. Three fingers inside and Saïx crooks his fingers the right way, using the thumb on his other hand to massage at the folds. He doesn’t last long, within two minutes of starting that Saïx moves his hand to Axel’s cock and dips his head back down to tongue at his entrance.

“Love watching this,” murmurs Kairi, a hand still ghosting over Saïx’s back as she leans over to kiss Axel and massage at his sensitive nipples. “Want to see these all filled up, filled up with milk for our babies.”

“Yeah,” breathes Axel absentmindedly, and yes,  _ good, _ whatever Kairi wants, whatever alpha wants, he’ll do it.

She leans over to lick at the right nipple and tweak at the left right at the moment when Saïx finally sticks his tongue in his pussy and  _ gods, _ he swears they coordinate this shit, he can’t keep still and his legs twitch uncontrollably.

“Knot...please, come on...please…” he manages to get out, but it comes out in breathy stutters.

“Patience, omega…” growls Saïx, right up against him, and his breath is warm and makes his heart flutter.

“Oh, I think he’s been patient enough, Saïx,” says Kairi, devious smile on her face. “Come on, my turn.”

“One moment,” says Saïx, leaning back down, taking nearly all of Axel’s cock in his mouth while he gets four fingers into his cunt, rocking them back and forth and making Axel scream out. “Just want to make sure...he’s all ready for you…”

“You’re so sweet that way, baby,” Kairi smiles, kissing Axel again. Saïx licks at Axel’s slit, thumbing up along the side of his cock, and he alternates between moans, and “fuck” and “please” and finally, after what seems like a lifetime, Kairi finally says, “I think he’s ready.”

“I agree,” says Saïx, after pulling off of Axel’s cock with a  _ pop, _ and Axel’s cunt makes a squelching noise when Saïx’s fingers come out. His cunt is puffy and red, ready and willing, and he bucks his hips up involuntarily for Kairi. Saïx shuffles over to the side, burying his legs between bits of Axel’s nest, kissing Kairi before guiding her between Axel’s legs.

“Saïx?” asks Axel confusedly. “You don’t want…?”

“This is about you, sweetheart,” says Saïx, brushing a hand through Axel’s hair. “I will be satisfied enough watching the two people I love most.”

Axel nods contentedly at that, flushing at Saïx’s words, before turning his gaze to look adoringly at Kairi, who kisses his knee softly.

“Oh, baby, you’re so open and wet for me,” croons Kairi.

“Yes,” grunts Axel. “Yes, please, I’ve been so good, waiting, please…”

“You have been,” she says, as Saïx combs Axel’s sticky red spikes out of his face, kissing his forehead softly. Axel loves seeing this side of Saïx, the tender side that so often hides behind stoicism and pack propriety. He feels special, with not one, but two alphas taking care of him, gods he loves them.

He nods.

She presses on his right knee softly, moving his legs slightly further apart before getting her hands under him and hitching him up, rising to her knees.

Her cock is fully erect and thick, and  _ long,  _ and he wants it in him so badly.

And it is, in the next moment, her hands steadying herself on his hips gripping enough to leave bruises, the way she knows he likes it, she’s entering him, and he lets out a guttural moan that he would be embarrassed about if he wasn’t in heat.

“Thank you,  _ thank you, alpha,” _ he sighs; Saïx’s fingers and tongue were wonderful, but his pussy aches for the feeling of alpha cock all heat long.

“Yeah, baby?” she asks. “What do you want?”

She’s not – she’s not  _ moving, _ and he jerks his hips up to try and get some friction.

“None of that,” she says, holding his hips down more forcefully. “Tell me what you want.”

The air is thick and cloying with their scents, the nest is soft and warm under him and Saïx’s hand is comfortably rough on his forehead. Too many sensations, he can’t think – he can’t –

“I – I want –”

“Come on, baby, you can say it, you were begging for it earlier,” she croons softly. “What do you want?”

“I want – you cock, your knot, please,  _ please, alpha, please.” _ He says the words like they’re being pulled out of him, but it seems to be enough for Kairi, because she finally starts to move, rocking back and forth inside of him.

It doesn’t take very long for the heat of it all to rush to his pussy, for the pull behind his cock to build up. He’s already been so worked up from Saïx, and now she’s so thick inside of him, slick dripping out around the edge of where she’s buried.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he’s chanting softly, moaning, and Saïx has moved down to kiss him on the mouth, sucking a mark into his neck; a hand around him softly like a collar.

It’s all too much – he doesn’t want to come before –

“Gonna breed you so good, omega,” growls Kairi, the alpha side of her coming out in full now, her fangs extended, her eyes gleaming in the late-afternoon dusk of the room. “Gonna fill you up, make you so full with my pups, so full. Wanna see you curled up in this nest with them, with our pups, so good, so  _ good,  _ omega.”

Gods – gods _ damn, _ Axel won’t be able to last much longer with this kind of talk, not with this, and with Saïx tracing patterns on his neck, and with the thought of his stomach expanded and round with their pups,  _ gods – _

And then, there it is, he can feel the base of Kairi’s cock expand as she moves in and out of him, the base thickening and the rim of it catching on his hole as she moves until finally, blessedly, it’s too thick to leave him, and she’s coming.

She’s spilling into him at the same time that he clenches around her and is feeling his own sweet release, the muscles fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird, his own cock shooting out small spurts and making his entire stomach and groin wet and messy, but it feels so –  _ so godsdamned good. _

Behind him, he can hear Saïx gasp as well, he must’ve gotten himself off, and he’s distantly pleased with himself, able to satisfy two alphas, he’s such a good omega.

He can feel her cum inside of him, making its way down his cervix and he’s distantly aware of how fertile he is. That’s – that’s a problem for Axel four days from now, when this is over. Not when his brain is busy in a haze of orgasm and hormones and when he’s overwhelmed with  _ Kairi, _ just  _ all of her. _ He never thought he’d be lucky enough to have  _ one _ alpha, let alone  _ two. _

She’s finished coming what seems like hours later when in reality it’s been less than a minute, and she collapses on top of him, gently rolling him over to the side. Their height difference seems almost comical, then, her a foot or so shorter; her head fits neatly into the junction of his neck.

He kisses her forehead and she sucks a mark into his neck, not about to let him go out marked without hers proudly displayed beside Saïx’s.

“Always going to take care of you, baby, you never should’ve insisted one being alone for this.”

“She’s right,” murmurs Saïx, settling down on the other side of Axel where he’s tied to Kairi.

“I’m –”

“Axel, if you say sorry, I’m going to slap you.”

“Oh?” he waggles his eyebrows, the wanton personality that’s brought out under heat-lust momentarily sated.

“Oh, shhh. But seriously. I meant what I said earlier. I’ll fight Xehanort if it comes to it, I swear I will.”

He blinks, and is startled to feel wetness there, between his lashes. She’d do that for him?

“Kai –” he starts, overcome with emotion.

“Shhh,” she says, and Saïx echoes the sentiment, lips wet on his back.

They lay in silence for a while, Kairi finally able to ease out of him twenty or so minutes later, but all Axel wants for now is to be held, to be taken care of and loved, and he is, he  _ is. _

The heat comes in waves after that, and four days later he finally exits the haze for good, thoroughly fucked out and satisfied.

He’s splayed out in his nest, head in the crook of Saïx’s arm and Kairi’s head and hand over his chest and stomach, rubbing softly over the area where she’d came just minutes before.

“Love you,” she says, and Saïx echoes her. Axel makes a soft noise of content. He doesn’t need to say it back right then, he’s too tired, and they know it, and he lets their steady breathing carry him off to sleep.

When he finally wakes up, minutes, hours later, he doesn’t know, he smiles. They’re both cuddled up on either side of him.

“Love you guys, too,” he smiles. “And also I don’t know how serious you all were about breeding me, but you might have to fight Xehanort sooner rather than later, because I’m pretty sure that shit stuck.”

“You –  _ what?” _ asks Saïx, his voice rising an octave higher than Axel has ever heard it before.

“Well, we knew this was a possibility when Axel went off of birth control, Saïx.”

“I know, I just – oh,  _ gods,” _ he says, and Axel gulps. But then Saïx lets out a breath. “Pups. A family.”

“Yeah,” agrees Kairi. “Yeah, a family.”

“What a way to say ‘fuck you’ to Xehanort, huh?” Axel grins. “Come on, let’s make lunch, I’m fucking starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments v appreciated if you enjoyed!
> 
> comments moderated bc i'm not going to engage with any negativity, TIA!


End file.
